Forbidden Love is so Sweet!
by Hawk Fanfics
Summary: From the start Hiccup and Astrid have been very close for all their life. But never in a relationship for one reason alone. Rated M for brother sisterly love in a new way! Don't read if u don't like this stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

It was a standard Monday in the Haddock household. Calla was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Steven (aka Stoick) was getting ready for work. Up stair the two Haddock kid were getting ready for school.

Hiccup was busy packing his book for the day when his sister came in. " Hey sis." Said Hiccup. "Hey bro!" Replied Astrid. " You all ready for the day Astrid?" Asked hiccup. " Hiccup we need to talk, about last night.

Hiccup just looked at her with a look of annoyance in his eyes. "Astrid I told you last night that we are twins! We may look different in some ways but there is no way that I am going to kiss you. That's just wrong Astrid and you know it! And imagine if mon or dad found out! They would probably disown us!" Stated hiccup with an angry tone.

Astrid just look at Hiccup before turning to leave saying! " Hiccup I know you want it. You loved it when I kissed u last night!" and with that Astrid left leaving Hiccup to wonder what was going to happen next.

 **Hey Guys thanks for reading hopped u enjoyed! New chapters will depend on your reaction to the story! Thanks again for reading** and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Hiccup sat quietly in his dad's car beside Astrid on the ride to school. Astrid was chatting happily with her father. They were chatting away about their upcoming holiday to Ireland. Hiccup never really like going on holidays. He prefers to stay in Berk to work on his inventions.

"So dad when do we leave!" Asked Astrid. She had been ranting about the holiday since there parents told them two months ago. "We're going straight away after ye finish school today!"

Astrid went ecstatic when her father told them but her excitement was short live when hiccup left out a groan. She began to wonder why hiccup wasn't looking forward to their trip when she realised that it was because they were going to have to share a room for a week.

Suddenly Astrids face lit up. She realised that this week would be the prefect week to make hiccup fall for her. " You may think it wrong Hiccup! But I know that you want it and by the end of our holiday you will either want me or will have had me!" Astrid said to her self in her head.

8 hours later!

Hiccup sat beside Astrid on the plane. They had just taken off and they were settling in for the flight when Astrid turned to Hiccup and said! " Hiccup you'll be mine by the end of the week" said Astrid with a mischievous grin on her face.

 **Hey Guys thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys Hawk Fanfic here! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I had a lot of school work and I wanted to finish Miraculous Love. I kinda put way to many plot twist in that one so for all my story's I will try to stick to one singular plot. Anyway back to this story I'm going to try and update this story every week but since school in winding down I might update more often. Anyway enjoy!**

Hiccup sat in his seat almost white with fear. He knew very well that when Astrid put her mind to something she wouldn't give up until she had it. He was quickly took out his phone and started playing Minecraft hoping Astrid would leave him alone. He let out a Sigh of relief when she took out her IPad and started watching a movie. Hiccup realised that if he want to stay away from the subject he should find somewhere else to sit.

As he got up his father noticed him and ash him where he was going to which Hiccup replied by saying he was going to the toilet and was then going to see if there was a free window seat he could look out for a bit. Stoical looked at him funny but just brushed it off telling Hiccup to work away and with that hiccup went down to the back of the plane, but as he walked from his seats at the front his worst fears we're realised. There were no other free seats. Hiccup then proceeded into the toilet and sat down on the lid of the toilet and took out his phone to check the time. They still had 40 minutes till they landed in Cork.

Great! Just fucken perfect he said in his head. He had to spend 40 minutes seated beside Astrid and then they had the hour long drive to Bantry where the holiday home was. Hiccup decided there was no point in staying in the toilets so he got out and started back to his seat. But as he opened the door he hit one of the cabin crew. They were going up the isle of the plane. Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief as it meant he had at least 10 minutes before they would be anywhere near his seat.

Astrid up the front of the plane!

Astrid look up from her movie and was surprised to see no Hiccup. She started racking her brain to figure out where he could have gone when she realised that maybe what she had said got him hard and he'd gone to relieve himself. "Oh Hiccup I can't wait for this holiday" she said to her self. Just then the cabin crew walked past her with the trolley and just seconds after it passed Hiccup appeared.

"Did you have fun think about me in the toilet Hiccup? I hope you cleaned up after yourself!" Whispered Astrid seductively to Hiccup, and for the second time that day Hiccup went as pale as a ghost.

30 minutes later.

They were on final approach in to Cork. Hiccup was glad they were finally landing meaning he'd get some time away from Astrid but that would be for only a few minutes as after that he would be stuck on an hour car ride with her to Bantry. Suddenly he felt the plane touching down and the roar of the engines in reverse. " Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Cork Airport!" Came out over the intercom. And with that Hiccup knew that he had barely half an hour before they were on the road, which meant he only had 2 hours before Astrid started whatever plan she had to seduce him.

 **Hey Guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. As your probably guess Astrid will achieve her goal but will she Do in in Ireland or Berk! Stay tuned to find out! Thanks again for reading! Oh and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup was starting to panic in his head. They were only 10 minutes from their holiday home and Astrid had vowed to him that she was going to start when they arrived. Hiccup was racking his brains thinking what she could do. She couldn't just run around naked with his parents their. And they weren't as far as he knew sharing a room. So what could she have planned he thought to himself!

He continued to run scenarios through his mind until they finally arrived at their holiday home! Hiccup was so relived as he could get some time away from Astrid. They quickly got their bags of food a clothes from the boot and entered the house. They first thing they found was the Manuel for the jacuzzi! Astrid was so excited so practical jumped into it from here but she didn't as her father asked her to stay! Then cam the bombshell Hiccup never expected, and never wanted to hear!

"Kids" boomed Stoick! "Your Mother and I won't be staying with you this week! We have another house booked out on the sea front 20 minutes from here! Since your old enough we have decided to leave ye two alone for the week, but we will be popping in gone or twice to check on ye!"

Astrid look at him in awe while hiccup looked in fear! A whole week without his parents! This was his worst nightmare come true!

With that they both thanks their parents! Some more than the other and with that their parents left for their holiday home! Hiccup went to his room and unpacked as did Astrid. Then Hiccup went to the kitchen and unpacked the food and made himself a sandwich. Then just as he was sitting down to eat it Astrid walked past!

She walked past in all her naked glory before she walked over to Hiccup giving him a perfect look at her shaven pussy! " I'll be in the jacuzzi Hiccup! Your free to join me if u want!" She said winking at him before she went out! The only thing that Hiccup could that was Fuck, that he'd jinxed him self. He knew that this week was going to be the hardest week of his life. But unbeknownst to him Astrid had set up cameras around the house knowing that you wanted to capture every moment for her personal collection and as a memorial for herself and Hiccup in the future.

The Future that was coming a little too fast for Hiccup, well if Hiccup could see what was coming. Astrid knew that she would have had him by the end of their holiday.

 **Hey Guys Hawkfanfics Here! Thanks for read the latest chapter of Forbidden Love is so sweet! I really hope you enjoyed this Chapter! There is so much more to come and if the popularity stays high when I end it I will have a sequel! Anyway thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to review! Thanks Hawkfanfics!**


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid strode past Hiccup into the kitchen where she quickly picked up a can of Guinness and then proceeds to the jacuzzi making sure to do an extremely sexy walk past Hiccup. She then purposely dropped the can at the door. She then bent down to give Hiccup another clear view of her pussy and this time her sweet sexy ass too! She then turned to Hiccup say that her door was always open, both the front and back door. Hiccup almost fainted when she said that but he didn't because he was afraid of what Astrid would do if he did faint!

Astrid then walk over to Hiccup and opened the can leaving the Guinness go flying all over her breasts. Hiccup really was finding it hard now to keep his boner hidden. Then Astrid left the room and went out into the Jacuzzi. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief before he quickly rushed to his room to relieve himself of his hard problem. But little did he know that Astrid had a camera set up in Hiccups room. Hiccup slammed the door shut and locked it. He then closed the blind before he removed his pants and left his cock spring free from his underwear.

Outside in the Jacuzzi!

Astrid sat there enjoying the bubbles and the view. She had her phone in her hand Watching Hiccup trying to relieve himself! Astrid with her other hand was fingering herself like mad. She was loving this she wish she had done this to Hiccups room back home. She knew that this was Hiccups first step to falling for her. Now all she had to do was get him to fuck the brains out of her. Suddenly she felt her hard work paying off as she finished in the jacuzzi. "There going to need to empty this by the end of the week after what I have planned for Hiccup is finished".

Hiccups Room

Hiccup was close to finishing. He could feel his load building. "Oh Astrid!" He moaned as he finally came with his cum coating his chest. He quickly cleaned up and went out into the kitchen to get a drink. He popped a bottle of Heineken and went to explore the house. He search most of the house when he came to a room that was locked. He knew it wasn't Astrid's, but then he noticed a note on the floor. It read " If you wish to use this room the key is in the Kitchen. If you do use it have fun!" Hiccup wonder what I could mean so he went to the Kitchen to look for the key but he couldn't find it. He thought that maybe his sis might have it but he dismissed it. Suddenly he heard water splashing then Astrid walked into the house.

She started to shake the water off herself leaving her tits jiggle and do the talking. Hiccup started to think to himself that he was going to need a lot more lube this week. Suddenly he felt Astrid embrace in a hug and I kiss. Hiccup instantly pushes her off but he didn't notice where he put his hands. Astrid started to moan until Hiccup quickly removed her hands. And with that she left telling Hiccup to get used to this. He was going to be see a lot more of this.

Hiccup just stood there before he raced off to his room again to relieve himself again! He quickly again started to masturbate once he was in his room. He tried to think of anything but Astrid but he couldn't. Suddenly the door started to creak. But Hiccup didn't notice. Then slowly Astrid crossed the room. She bent down on level with Hiccups cock. Then she took a deep breath and enveloped Hiccups cock in her mouth. Hiccup eyes shot open. He looked at Astrid and shouted at Astrid to get off but she wouldn't, she kept bobbing her head up and down. Hiccup wanted to stop her but he couldn't. He started to moan when suddenly he felt his load getting ready to shoot. He tried to get Astrid off him but he couldn't and he came in Astrid mouth but there was so much Astrid pulled of him and left Hiccups cum coat her face and tits. She then got up and left the room saying, " Just u wait Hiccup, I know you enjoy it." And with that she left the room. Hiccup just lay down on his bed! " What the fuck is happening!"

 **Hey Guys Hawkfanfics here thanks for reading. I hopes you enjoyed this chapter. Hope ye are all looking forward to the next one! I can confirm thought that Hiccup might fuck Astrid, or will it be the other way round. And what is in this mysterious room. All will be revealed soon. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Hawkfanfics**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Forbidden Love is so Sweet!Hiccup just stood there before he raced off to his room again to relieve himself again! He quickly again started to masturbate once he was in his room. He tried to think of anything but Astrid but he couldn't. Suddenly the door started to creak. But Hiccup didn't notice. Then slowly Astrid crossed the room. She bent down on level with Hiccups cock. Then she took a deep breath and enveloped Hiccups cock in her mouth. Hiccup eyes shot open. He looked at Astrid and shouted at Astrid to get off but she wouldn't, she kept bobbing her head up and down. Hiccup wanted to stop her but he couldn't. He started to moan when suddenly he felt his load getting ready to shoot. He tried to get Astrid off him but he couldn't and he came in Astrid mouth but there was so much Astrid pulled of him and left Hiccups cum coat her face and tits. She then got up and left the room saying, " Just u wait Hiccup, I know you enjoy it." And with that she left the room. Hiccup just lay down on his bed! " What the fuck is happening!"**

 **Now back to the story! Will it be now that Astrid rides Hiccup, or maybe he will ride her! Let's find out as day one ends and day 2 starts!**

Hiccup was pacing his room like a mad man. His sister had just walked in on him jerking off and then she blew him. He was really starting to worry. They weren't even there one day and Hiccup was already starting to contemplate actually having sex with Astrid. But he couldn't he kept saying him as she was his twin. He just couldn't do it. As much as he was want to start to he couldn't.

Hiccup then decided to see what people were saying online about brother sister relationships. He booted up his iPad and began to research it. He was brushing through so many articles he was being to lose he when he entered a chat room about the topic. Hiccup decided to ask about his problems and see what other people.

Anonymous: My sister wants a sexual relationship with me. I don't want to enter one but it getting hard to not want to be with her. What should I do!

Hiccup then posted the comment and began wait to hear back from what the other people had to say about his problems!

Anonymous: look man I have just a few simple words. Take what she's giving you and fuck her senseless. She'll love it, you'll love it and just like that your bound for life. Just make sure ye both see other people to keep it interesting.

Allintight: take her up the hole! She wants you so take it. From what u say she sounds committed to you.

I'm the king: fuck her fuck her fuck her!

Incest4life: I lost my virginity to my sis when we were 16! We told our parents when we were 20, we're both 28 now and we're married. Our parents accepted us and we made it work so go for it.

Hiccup looked over the comments as they came in. A lot of people all said that he should do here and they we're very accepting. Hiccup was starting to think and lean more in the direction of being with her but he still wasn't convinced and he didn't want to be. He the sat down on his bed when he say a box under the bed. He pulled it out and inside was a brand new sealed dildo! He started to think could he be gay. That would solve all his Astrid problems. So he cracked open the packet. He then stripped down and made sure his door was locked and blinds closed. He then took some lube and placed some on his ass hole and on the dildo. He then stuck it onto the ground and there was a suction cup on the end. He then proceeded to lower himself onto the dildo. He started to moan as It entered him. Once he reached the base he waited for a few minutes before moving up and down. Hiccup was really enjoying himself as he started to speed up. But all he could think about was him doing this to Astrid and her doing it to him. Suddenly he felt himself release as his cum coated his chest again. "Well I'm definitely not gay!" Hiccup said to himself.

The locked room.

Astrid was watching the feed of Hiccup. She had fingered herself like mad but she couldn't finish. So she then sat down at the fuckbot 2000 and turned it on as the dildo on the piston started to pump in and out of her dripping wet pussy. She was moaning like mad when she finally came. She then stood up and left the room locking it behind him. "I'm so glad I found this sex dungeon before Hiccup. Can't wait for him to enjoy it with me. I'm glad he enjoyed my little gift as well!" She said as she walk off to the kitchen for another drink!

The next day.

Astrid was walking out to the Jacuzzi when she heard shuffling from Hiccups room. She just ignores it and goes out into the Jacuzzi. She sat there enjoying the water and her bear when she heard the door open. She turned around to invite Hiccup in when she say him. He was stark naked and walking towards the Jacuzzi. Astrid was in awe. She knew she had one as Hiccup climbed into the Jacuzzi. He just winked at her before her kissed her with the most passionate kiss he could muster!

 **He Guys thanks for reading! Ye all know what's happening next chapter. Can't wait for it. And sorry for ending on a sort of cliffhanger. Any way thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to review! HawkFanfics**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Forbidden Love is so Sweet!**

 **Astrid was walking out to the Jacuzzi when she heard shuffling from Hiccups room. She just ignores it and goes out into the Jacuzzi. She sat there enjoying the water and her bear when she heard the door open. She turned around to invite Hiccup in when she say him. He was stark naked and walking towards the Jacuzzi. Astrid was in awe. She knew she had one as Hiccup climbed into the Jacuzzi. He just winked at her before her kissed her with the most passionate kiss he could muster!**

 **Now back to this amazing story that I know ye all love. Well I hope ye do! Also If the popularity of the story remains high and if ye want it! A sequel will arrive. Any let's read!**

Astrid melted into the kiss as Hiccup started to bite on her lip looking to gain entry. Astrid was all to happy to oblige as Hiccups tongue slide into her mouth. Astrid moaned into the kiss as the two fought for dominance. Astrid was loving every moment of it as she could feel her juices flowing from her pussy. She was in heaven as Hiccups hands roamed from her golden blonde hair down to her firm ass. She was loving it. They finally broke apart for air. They quickly had a quick drink from their drinks before they locked mouths again.

Suddenly Hiccup broke the kiss and looked deep in Astrid eyes before he said that she was going to love this. And with that he lowered his head beneath the water. Astrid started to wonder what Hiccup could do when she suddenly felt two fingers entering her tight ass. She was in utter bliss when suddenly she felt Hiccups tongue enter her moist and juicy pussy. Astrid started moan like made as Hiccup sat her out and fingered her ass. Suddenly Hiccup came up for air. " You taste delicious, but now it's time for you to return the favour. But let's shake it up, like 69ing!" Said hiccup. Astrid didn't answer as she was underwater and enveloped Hiccups massive ten inch member into her petite mouth. Hiccup then flipped her upside down and started to eat her out again but after a few minutes she had to come up for air. So after that they moved out of the jacuzzi onto the grass and just like that they resumed their 69ing. Hiccup was loving it.

He wished that he had accepted Astrids requests earlier. She tasted delicious and he just couldn't get enough of her. He was in total and utter bliss. They were both loving it. Neither had even experienced such pleasure in their lives. They were moaning like crazy and they were just lucky that it was a very remote house and there was no other houses nearby. Finally they both finished a the same letting their juices coat their faces. They shared a quick and passionate kiss before Hiccup got up and lined himself up with Astrid tight Beautifully shaven pussy. You ready he asked her. She looked home they eyes before she shouted "Fuck me like your life depends on it brother!" And with that Hiccup penetrated her deeply.

Suddenly there was a thundering roar of thunder. Astrid jump with fright from the Jacuzzi. "Fuck! It was all a dream!" She cursed under her breath before she went into the sitting room to find Hiccup sitting on the couch with the tv on watch RTE New while he was surfing the web on his IPad. She eyed him up and down before she went to her room to get the key to the sex room. "Oh Hiccup I will get u in there and I will have u Hiccup she said as she locked the door behind her!"

Hiccup just heard the door closing and ignored it. He was watch porn on his IPad trying to keep his mind off of Astrid. He really wished that she hadn't sucked him off as he was really starting to want to have her. If she blew him again or kissed him it would probably push him over the edge and he would end up having her. He wished he had better morals as he had the strength to push her off him when she blew him but he didn't. And he just didn't know why. I love you Astrid, but you drive me crazy. He said to himself.

Astrid was ridding the fuckbot 2000 like a maniac, maniac on the road ya! She only wishes that it was Hiccup. She suddenly felt herself release so she got up and decided to explore the rest of the room. She looked at all the sex toys and devices when she came across a clone a cock kit. Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She would leave this in Hiccups room like she did with the dildo and hope that he would use it. She knew that he might think that I Astrid had a clone of his cock he might think that she would think that that was all that she would need. But oh boy would he get a surprise. Hiccup Hiccup Hiccup. Your time is sort. Your virginity will be mine and mine will be yours. She said to her self as she sat back down at the fuck bot 200! She then said to herself that his would have to do until Hiccup either cloned his cock or fuck her himself. Either way she was gonna get what she want! Hiccup and her to go out. To date, to love and what she looked forward to the most, to fuck!

 **Hey Guys so what do u think! Hope u enjoyed this quirky chapter. Soon it will happen but I didn't want to rush the story and finish it too soon. Anyway thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to review. Also there's a new story I'm working on that will be out soon. It will be a one shot so that will be that. Anyway that's again for reading. Hawk Fanfics!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Forbidden Love is so Sweet!**

 **Astrid was ridding the fuckbot 2000 like a maniac, maniac on the road ya! She only wishes that it was Hiccup. She suddenly felt herself release so she got up and decided to explore the rest of the room. She looked at all the sex toys and devices when she came across a clone a cock kit. Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She would leave this in Hiccups room like she did with the dildo and hope that he would use it. She knew that he might think that I Astrid had a clone of his cock he might think that she would think that that was all that she would need. But oh boy would he get a surprise. Hiccup Hiccup Hiccup. Your time is sort. Your virginity will be mine and mine will be yours. She said to her self as she sat back down at the fuck bot 200! She then said to herself that his would have to do until Hiccup either cloned his cock or fuck her himself. Either way she was gonna get what she want! Hiccup and her to go out. To date, to love and what she looked forward to the most, to fuck!**

 **Well look where we are in the story now. I'm sorry if any of you were disappointed with my plot twist yesterday as I was writing it I want to have something that would make it a bit dramatic so I made it a dream but don't worry, The chapter you want is on the way and there may be more than one chapter where Hiccup ploughs Astrid anyway back to the story, Hop e ye all enjoy this chapter of Forbidden Love is so Sweet!**

A day had passed since Astrid had her very erotic dream about Hiccup. And in that time a lot of things have happened. Astrid knew that it was nearing, her goal for this trip, the thing of her dream, the monster of a cock that belongs to her brother, soon she would have the real thing destroy her sweet tight petite shaven pussy. Oh how she craved it. Ever since Hiccup had found the clone a cock kit and had cloned his cock Astrid had been in a complete and otter orgasmic state. She couldn't believe it. If a fake one felt as good as this she couldn't wait to try the real thing. Then again as she fought back to what had happened when Hiccup had used it.

The other day!

Hiccup sat in his room. He was just reading the instructions for the clone a cock kit one more time before he made it. He was really looking forward to it as Astrid would finally get off his back about have sex. This was the greatest thing he'd ever found. He slowly inserted he cock into the mild and left it for an hour before he removed and left the mild to set and dry. But now he had a bigger problem. He had a rock hard cock and he really need to release. So he pulled out the fake pussy he found under the bed. It was a great way for him to relieve himself when even he was hard. He slowly started to lowers it onto his cock moaning as he did. Once it reached his cocks base. He started to move it up and down. Slowly increasing his speed before he got into a decent pause.

Astrid was standing outside the room watching Hiccup on her phone, she decided to take a shot at her plans next big crazy step. She slowly opened the door and went over to Hiccup like she did the first day. Only this time he noticed her but it was too later. Astrid locked him in a kiss silencing him. She then quickly turned around planting her pussy atop Hiccups face. Eat me out she moaned to Hiccup before she removed the pocket pussy and enveloped his monster cock in her mouth. Hiccup started to moan as he looked into Astrids shaven pussy. He didn't know what to do. He was contemplating what he could possibly do when Astrid dropped onto his face. Hiccup could taste her juices. And slowly and tantalising he started to eat her out. Astrid suddenly started to moan as she felt Hiccup starting to lick her pussy. She suddenly screamed out as Hiccups tongue entered her pussy.

Hiccup couldn't help putting his tongue into her pussy she tasted delicious. He wish he could resist but he couldn't. Astrid was just too dam sexy and he wanted her. He wanted to fuck her so badly but now he didn't know when he could broach the subject. Maybe 2morrow when he cleared his mind but all he wanted to do was eat Astrid out. Suddenly Hiccup felt his load building and shouted to Astrid that he was going to cum. Astrid then shouted back that she was going to cum too. They both increased their work before they suddenly both chummed at the same time.

Astrid collapsed atop Hiccup panting like made. Hiccups cum coating her face while her juices coated his. She loved this feeling it was the most fun she had ever had. She then said to Hiccup that she loved him.

Dining Dong!

The sound of the door beep ring throughout the house, then A booming voice could be heard calling for Hiccup and Astrid. It was their Father! Astrid was out of Hiccups room like a bullet. Hiccup through on a pair of trunks before he rushed to answer the door. He opened it to his father as he entered with 2 boxes of beer and a bag of shopping. "Figured yed need this. Your mother and I have decided to stay for 2 weeks instead of one so I brought ye a bit more supplies." Said Stoick! Astrid then came bursting out of nowhere in her Bikini saying yippie 2 weeks here! His father then dropped the stuff in the kitchen and said he had to get going and left! Hiccup and Astrid then let out a sigh of relief as they had almost been caught. Astrid then asked him if he wanted to go again but Hiccup declined. Astrid said okay but that he had to walk around naked like her she said as she removed her her bikini. Hiccup started to walk to his room before dropping his trucks and saying. I always liked walking around nude. And with that the two went out to the Jacuzzi!

Back to Present. Astrid was just in awe. Hopefully today she would be fucked! She could wait. Things were finally going their way!

 **Hey Guys How are ye all this fine day. Well the lemon is cumming fast. So let's see how that goes. Will Astrid get ploughed by Hiccup like her original plan or as I have said before will she be the one doing the ploughing! Any thanks again for reading. Hope ye all enjoyed oh and don't forget to leave one of your amazing reviews. Hawk Fanfics!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on Forbidden Love is so Sweet!**

 **The sound of the door beep ring throughout the house, then A booming voice could be heard calling for Hiccup and Astrid. It was their Father! Astrid was out of Hiccups room like a bullet. Hiccup through on a pair of trunks before he rushed to answer the door. He opened it to his father as he entered with 2 boxes of beer and a bag of shopping. "Figured yed need this. Your mother and I have decided to stay for 2 weeks instead of one so I brought ye a bit more supplies." Said Stoick! Astrid then came bursting out of nowhere in her Bikini saying yippie 2 weeks here! His father then dropped the stuff in the kitchen and said he had to get going and left! Hiccup and Astrid then let out a sigh of relief as they had almost been caught. Astrid then asked him if he wanted to go again but Hiccup declined. Astrid said okay but that he had to walk around naked like her she said as she removed her her bikini. Hiccup started to walk to his room before dropping his trucks and saying. I always liked walking around nude. And with that the two went out to the Jacuzzi!**

 **Back to Present. Astrid was just in awe. Hopefully today she would be fucked! She could wait. Things were finally going their way!**

 **Well now time for my amazing story to continue. Hope this chapter entertains you. Any enjoy.**

Astrid was sitting down in her room watching tv. It had been two full days since Hiccup had started walking around naked like her but she was still unable to get him to fuck her. She did not understand why he hadn't made a move. She was being as fucking sexy as ever. And she could tell it was working because anytime that she had seen him he was rock hard. And upon when she witnessed it she started hush becoming very very very very very very very VERY wet! Yet even with all this signs she still had not had he way with him.

She sat in her room for another few minutes before she decided to go into the sitting room and have a drink. She left her room and walked down the hall past Hiccups room and into the kitchen. She then went to the fridge and looked up and down the shelfs before she found a bear. An ice cold bottle of Coors Light, a cold so refreshing she had only ever felt as cold as it when Hiccup had first rejected her sexy advances. Anyway she went over to the drawers and open the top one and removed a bottle opener to open the ice cold bottle. She popped the bottle cap leaving the beer fly up to the top flying out the top and all over her breasts. She let out a giggle as it ran down her breasts.

The cold feeling of the bear made her nipples had and her pussy wet. It was making her really horny and sexier. Oh how she wished the Hiccup would fuck her. She started walking into the sitting room. She took a swig of the bear before she placed it down. Suddenly Hiccup jumped her and pushed her down on the couch and engaged her in a loving and passionate kiss. She suddenly was in heaven. Her pussy because even wetter and she could feel his penis brushing against her pussy. She then asked Hiccup to put it in!

Suddenly The door slammed open! "HICCUP! ASTRID! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YE DOING?" Shouted Stoick! Astrid and Hiccup looked at him in horror! They knew that know that they were fucked!

 **Hey Guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know what your thinking! To short and a crazy fecken plot twist! Anyway stay tuned to find out how it ends! Thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to review. Hawk Fanfics**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously On Forbidden Love is so Sweet!**

 **She sat in her room for another few minutes before she decided to go into the sitting room and have a drink. She left her room and walked down the hall past Hiccups room and into the kitchen. She then went to the fridge and looked up and down the shelfs before she found a bear. An ice cold bottle of Coors Light, a cold so refreshing she had only ever felt as cold as it when Hiccup had first rejected her sexy advances. Anyway she went over to the drawers and open the top one and removed a bottle opener to open the ice cold bottle. She popped the bottle cap leaving the beer fly up to the top flying out the top and all over her breasts. She let out a giggle as it ran down her breasts.**

 **The cold feeling of the bear made her nipples had and her pussy wet. It was making her really horny and sexier. Oh how she wished the Hiccup would fuck her. She started walking into the sitting room. She took a swig of the bear before she placed it down. Suddenly Hiccup jumped her and pushed her down on the couch and engaged her in a loving and passionate kiss. She suddenly was in heaven. Her pussy because even wetter and she could feel his penis brushing against her pussy. She then asked Hiccup to put it in!**

 **Suddenly The door slammed open! "HICCUP! ASTRID! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YE DOING?" Shouted Stoick! Astrid and Hiccup looked at him in horror! They knew that know that they were fucked!**

 **Hey Guys and Welcome Back! This crazy ass story is continued! I'm on summer break now for the next 3 months so expect regular updates and some more crazy fanfics! Anyway enjoy reading!**

Hiccup and Astrid just stared at their father! And they were in no way in an appropriate appearance or position to even try to explain! Never before in their lives have they been this scared of the father! To him they must now be dead. His daughter. The good innocent little he raised and his brainiac son who he thought would have had more sense then to engage in the rigorous and most passionate thing a couple could do!

Never in a million year did they think that their father off all people would catch them just as they were about to engage in quoits. ( For those who didn't binge watch 9 season of Big Bang Theory on Netflix, it means sex!) They quick got up and rushed off to their room to get changed into clothes while their father was shouting at them from the living room to get fucken dressed while he was on the phone calling his wife.

10 minutes later! ( And a quick trip to the toilet so the teens could relieve themselves)

Hiccup and Astrid returned to the living room to see their father their sitting down with two envelopes and his phone on speaker mode! " Sit down" he said with a stern and demanding voice! Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with looks of nerves before dirty down on the couch! Their father looked at the two of them before speaking! " You two prick have really fucken disappointed your mother and I so for this reason we are kicking ye out! You can stay here until the end of our vacation but after that your out! We have bought ye an apartment back home and we have movers there right now moving your thing there! We don't ever! And I mean fucken ever want to see ye again! We don't care if your dying! Stay away!" Stoick shouted at them before giving them the two envelopes telling them they each contained €50000 to help them get started! Before he barged out slamming the door! Leaving Hiccup and Astrid sitting there tears in their eyes!

They looked at each other before embracing themselves in a hug crying their eyes out! Their own parents had just abandoned them! They now had no one but themselves and what was worse was Hiccup was right! Their parents would disown them! And now they we alone and in a way broken but not destroyed! They still had each other and that what mattered!

They didn't need their stupid parents! Hiccup kissed Astrid before lifting her up and saying! " Shall we continue what we started In the bedroom?" Astrid just laughed as Hiccup walked down and closed the door behind him!

 **And guys that was it! The end of Forbidden love is so Sweet! So yes your must be screaming at me as to why u ended the story well it simple! I wanted To start a new story for Hiccup and Astrid! Since their starting a new chapter in life it's only fair I start a new story! So keep and eye out for the sequel " The challenge of a Forbidden Love!" Coming later this week!**

 **Thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics**

 **(And and before I forget there will be full on smut in the next story!)**


End file.
